picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Goldie O'Gilt
« Glittering » Goldie O'Gilt (parfois appelée Goldie-la-Blonde) est un personnage de fiction de l'univers des canards créé en 1953 par Carl Barks pour les studios Disney. Elle est liée au passé de prospecteur d'or de Balthazar Picsou, au temps de la ruée vers l'or au Klondike. Historique Apparue sous le surnom de Glittering Goldie, Carl Barks ne l'utilisa que dans une seule histoire Retour au Klondike (Back to the Klondike) parue dans One Shots 456 (ou Uncle Scrooge 2) en mars 1953. Elle est réapparue dans le dessin animé La Bande à Picsou (1987-1988) et plus particulièrement dans les bandes dessinées de Don Rosa. Celui-ci en a fait le grand mystère du cœur du « canard le plus riche du monde », dédaignant le personnage de Brigitte McBridge, amoureuse éperdue du milliardaire dans les histoires des dessinateurs italiens. Biographie Goldie fut une chanteuse de cabaret et la propriétaire du Blackjack Saloon de Dawson City (territoire canadien du Yukon), pendant la ruée vers l'or du Klondike, à la toute fin du XIX siècle. Pendant que Picsou vint montrer sa pépite, l'œuf d'oie -"Bizarrement", il était peu méfiant ce soir là- elle l'endormit en mettant des somnifères dans son café. Une fois réveillé, notre malheureux Balthazar revint au saloon, se battit avec tout le monde, récupéra sa pépite, et kidnappa Goldie, pendant 1 mois dans la vallée respective, la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche, pour lui montrer à quel point le travail des prospecteurs était difficile. Après la fin de la ruée, elle s'installa sans autorisation dans la cabane de Picsou dans la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche où elle continua pendant plusieurs décennies à exploiter difficilement la concession. Grâce au dénouement de sa rencontre avec Picsou en 1953, elle put reprendre la direction du Blackjack, devenu salle de bal et hôtel touristique rebaptisé Aux Armes bien Chargées. Elle est la grand-mère présumée de Chris Yéyé. Enjeu dans les histoires de Don Rosa Chez Don Rosa, le personnage de Goldie prend une proportion importante, issue des conséquences de la découverte par l'auteur dans les années 1970 des quatre pages de flashback que l'éditeur avait retiré de Retour au Klondike en 1953. Elles montrent un Picsou jeune et combatif, sauvant sa pépite « œuf d'oie » des pochtrons du Blackjack Saloon et enlevant Goldie pour la faire travailler un mois sur sa concessionCommentaires de Don Rosa pour La Prisonnière de la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche dans The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck Companion, éd. Gemstone Publishing, septembre 2006, page 112.. Tout en restant évasif, à cause principalement de la jeunesse du public visé par ses éditeurs, et en montrant que Goldie et Picsou ont connu beaucoup d'hésitations dans leur relation, Don Rosa présente à la suite de Barks une relation d'amour-haine qui continue de marquer Picsou. Certaines scènes par Don Rosa, très courtes, sont pourtant pleines de sens : premières cases du dernier épisode de La Jeunesse de Picsou, conclusion d'Un petit cadeau très spécial, une scène de Les Rapetou contre le coffre-fort. Récemment, Le Rêve d'une vie et La Prisonnière de la vallée de l'Agonie Blanche permettent à Don Rosa d'accorder toute la place qu'il souhaite au personnage de Goldie et à la relation qui la lie à Picsou. Ses différents noms *''Glittering Goldie'' est le nom dont l'a baptisé Carl Barks dans Retour au Klondike« Glittering » signifie « scintillant » et « goldie » se rapporte évidemment à l'or. Son identité révèle sa beauté et sa blondeur.. *''Goldie O'Gilt'' est le nom que lui a donné Don Rosa dans ses histoires à partir de L'Empereur du Klondike, huitième épisode de La Jeunesse de Picsou« Gilt » signifie en anglais « dorure » ou « doré », le « O » donnant une origine irlandaise, pendant de l'origine écossaise de Picsou.. *En version française, elle a été appelée dans une des premières traductions Doretta Dorémi avant que les traducteurs ne reprennent son nom anglais. En italien, elle a conservé le nom de Doretta Doremì. Liens externes * Site sur Goldie et Picsou * Who's who in Duckburg Notes et références Catégorie:Personnage de l'univers de Donald Duck Catégorie:Partenaire de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Personnage créé par Carl Barks Catégorie:Personnage de La Bande à Picsou Catégorie:Créé en 1953 Catégorie:Personnage de La Jeunesse de Picsou Catégorie:Personnage apparu que dans quelques histoires